


【嘉凡磊】❀

by Venayroll808



Category: Celebrities＆Real People
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venayroll808/pseuds/Venayroll808
Summary: 车预警，ooc预警，3P预警
Relationships: 凡磊, 嘉凡, 嘉凡磊, 嘉磊 - Relationship, 恶魔天使, 磊凡, 磊嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【嘉凡磊】❀

三人🚗，凡→嘉→磊，嘉→凡，口交预警  
文笔差劲，多担待  
灵感来源：pcy生日合照

“来来来，来照相了。”话音刚落，大家纷纷从座位上站起身，排成一排。焉栩嘉不过是刚咽下口中的东西，大家都站好了。刚刚还在自己身边的造磊呢！刚刚还越过赵磊来揉自己头发的返凡呢！焉小朋友一脸懵逼地找两人，就看到两人低着头说着悄悄话，然后郭子凡把赵磊从左边拉到了自己右边，赵磊搭上了郭子凡的肩。小朋友气鼓鼓鼓鼓鼓，于是在小粤哥发出“嘉嘉过来呀”的邀请的时候毫不犹豫的过去，并且，把手搭在了小粤肩上。拍完照嘉嘉还偷瞄了一眼，结果发现他俩根本没有注意自己干了什么，小朋友更委屈了。坏哥哥！都是坏哥哥！ 聚餐结束，R1SE今天也在外面工作，大家就干脆回了之前的宿舍。车上焉栩嘉就听见赵磊说了，“我今天跟子凡睡啊”。什么？还有没有天理了，小王子的情谊在不在了！三太子的情谊还在不在了！  
然后居然就到了十二点，焉小朋友本来没有这么早睡的，但今天委屈到什么心情都没有，躺在床上翻来覆去也睡不着。不行！焉嘉一拍床坐起来，决定去质问自己两个哥哥。 宿舍门的隔音本来不是很好，但大家被客厅霸主吵了一段时间之后就自发地换成了隔音效果特别好的门。焉嘉委委屈屈的，进门之前也没有敲个门，门把手一拧，脚一胯，手一挥把门关上，这才看清屋内是个什么场景。他的两个哥哥，赤身裸体，在床上。虽然没看到他们俩纠缠在一起的画面，但两人从头红到脚的身子、被扔到另一张床上的被子和皱巴巴的床单都很清楚的告诉焉栩嘉，他的两个哥哥在做爱。紧接着，他就像魔怔了一样走过去。赵磊一直沉默着，反倒是郭子凡先笑了：“是嘉哥啊，嘉哥的成年礼物我还没来得及给，不如趁着今天就给了？”还是疑问的语气，但怎么听都有调笑的意味。焉栩嘉一时反应不过来。平日他自然是依赖赵磊多一些，但他和子凡更像是同龄人，两个哥哥对他都很好，所以在明白接下来会发生什么的时候，他脑子里也只有“刺激”这个词。 赵磊虽然不说话，动作倒是快的不得了。焉栩嘉还没反应过来的时候就被两个哥哥拉到床上脱光了衣服。接着焉栩嘉就看到两个哥哥用相同的动作扶住了对方的肩膀，僵持着。现在的未成年也都并不单纯，嘉嘉自然是明白两个哥哥在“争夺”什么。心里的小恶魔一下子就出来了：“既然是给我生日礼物，你们俩是不是应该听我的？”这句话一说出来，两人倒还真的停了手，都看着眼前刚成年的小孩，等他做决定。焉栩嘉抿嘴笑了笑，一把把赵磊压在了床上。郭子凡放下手，顺带在赵磊精瘦的腹肌上摸了一把，十分自觉地给两人让了个位，还把套和润滑剂递了过去。焉栩嘉接过了两样，“啪”地就把那盒安全套扔在了一边。“嘉嘉，你温柔点喔，会疼。”赵磊最知道怎么让焉栩嘉变成小奶猫，他带着笑意开口，嘴微微撅起。“磊哥你就装，”郭子凡才不会让他得逞，“嘉嘉我跟你说，磊磊他超级软超级容易开拓，不用小心翼翼。”但说归说，焉栩嘉毕竟是没有经验，慢吞吞地做了下准备，还是由郭子凡带着他的手往下探。赵磊自己打开了自己的腿任两人动作，细软的发丝摊在枕头上显得他异常乖巧，焉栩嘉看一眼性欲就多几分，终于忍不住出声问：“可以了吗。”“可以了。”赵磊回答的同时郭子凡也很有默契地把手从焉栩嘉的手上挪到他身下轻轻撸动。“凡哥……你别动……”焉栩嘉一个哆嗦，推拒着。“嘉嘉，插进去。”郭子凡在焉栩嘉耳边又是舔又是吹气，焉栩嘉几乎是缩成了一个球才将将躲开，但他也不忘美味的哥哥，颤抖着把肉棒对准身下人的穴口，往前一挺。沉浸在被温暖的小穴挤压的奇妙感觉里，大脑神经一时缓不过来，焉栩嘉自然也没有注意到郭子凡与赵磊交换了一个缠绵的吻后带着憋不住的坏笑着往手上倒了润滑剂，调整了姿势，跪在了焉栩嘉正后方。当沾着冰冰凉凉液体的手指在自己后穴穴周按压的时候焉栩嘉才发觉不妙。一个激灵想躲，突然的动作使他还埋在赵磊身体里的性器不经意间蹭到了某个点，赵磊倒吸一口气，发出甜腻的呻吟，然后抱紧焉栩嘉不让他逃。  
焉栩嘉眼眶几乎瞬间就红了，他不明白一直那么温温柔柔对他有求必应的磊哥为什么会和跟他一直嬉笑打闹怼他更宠他的凡哥“同流合污”，对他做出这样的事。但他的情绪来的快去的也快，赵磊才刚刚看到他红着的眼眶，打算拍拍他的背，他就已经想明白了：两个哥哥都是宠着自己的，爱着自己的，自己也是爱着他们的，三个人互相都爱着，谁当下面那个其实无所谓，磊哥都愿意为了自己乖乖躺下，那自己也可以。于是焉栩嘉回头搂住郭子凡的脖子往自己的方向一带，直接吻住了他。赵磊和郭子凡都愣了一秒，又立刻明白了焉栩嘉都想了些什么。赵磊舒了口气，动了动腰示意焉栩嘉自己这还没满足呢。郭子凡则一直没有停下手上的动作。念及焉栩嘉还是第一次，也不知道他的身体像不像赵磊一样好开拓，郭子凡回忆了一下他和赵磊的第一次，根据回忆慢慢做着扩张。  
事实证明焉栩嘉的第一次比赵磊的第一次要容易。赵磊第一次的时候太紧张，导致两个人一惊一乍，即便他根本不痛也时不时喊郭子凡等等，郭子凡也不知道他什么感觉，以为他痛了，连忙停下来，结果赵磊缓一缓又说好像不疼，搞得郭子凡哭笑不得。要说赵磊软起来像一汪水，焉栩嘉则更像一颗棉花糖，圆润的屁股又软又弹，一按就凹下去一块，手离开了就弹回来，还留下一团红印。焉栩嘉做足了内心准备，在扩张的过程中有被异物进入的不适以及细微的疼痛，但他都没有太大反应，还是有节奏地在赵磊体内进出，只是偶尔无意识的哼唧。郭子凡还是尽了做哥哥的责任，耐心地扩张，直到小穴变得软软湿湿，才掐住焉栩嘉的屁股：“嘉嘉，我进去咯？”焉栩嘉正在向赵磊讨个亲吻，听到这句话也就小声“嗯”了声，埋下头和赵磊接吻。赵磊也怕焉栩嘉疼，在吻上下足了功夫来吸引他全部的注意力。全部进去后郭子凡也给了一剂预防针：“嘉嘉你腰撑好，我们一起动。”等焉栩嘉弓起了背准备动作之后就开始带着焉栩嘉前前后后挺动。随着速度逐渐加快，处于最高位的郭子凡能看到两个人一起往下陷，连喘息都是同步的。赵磊早就完全放开了，每次做爱都不会压抑，甚至在郭子凡快要射的时候会刻意发出好听的声音。焉栩嘉虽然害羞，但也不是完全不发出声音，他喉头溢出的喘息足以让郭子凡情动，郭子凡的速度越来越快，力度也越来越大，连带着焉栩嘉的动作都大了许多。赵磊直到郭子凡快要射了，想着让两人一起交代了，便开始轻轻缩一缩后穴，伸手逗弄焉栩嘉胸前的红豆，把焉栩嘉搂下来舔他喉头。两人喘息声越来越粗，赵磊的声音也越来越压抑但甜腻，在郭子凡差点把焉栩嘉的屁股掐破皮的时候，两人一起射了出来。  
郭子凡是在最后抽了出来射在了焉栩嘉的屁股上，焉栩嘉因为没有经验当时也没想那么多直接射进了赵磊体内。郭子凡又揉了焉栩嘉的屁股一把就乖乖躺回床上。这是他和赵磊经过之前的性事积累下来的默契。如果两人还有力气就互换攻受再来一次。赵磊抱着焉栩嘉翻身：“嘉嘉你想尝尝凡凡的味道吗。”焉栩嘉还处在头皮发麻的阶段，瘫在床上喘着气。“看来目前是没有力气了，凡凡，我先给你扩张吧。”郭子凡虽然身体软，但后穴却紧，第一次的时候都出血了。他平时在赵磊身边的时候喜欢撒娇，但本质还是一个坚强的男生，当时虽然他痛到冒冷汗，还是没有叫赵磊停下。等赵磊发现他出血的时候他俩都已经做完了。通过那次赵磊也是知道了郭子凡的前戏必须做足。看焉栩嘉还没缓过来，赵磊决定先把扩张做好。 郭子凡已经乖乖的自己抱好自己的腿等着赵磊。可能是今天的性事因为焉栩嘉的加入变得有些不一样，赵磊坏心眼地在他腿间磨蹭，在穴口扣扣按按。“嗯～”郭子凡哼出声，抬脚去蹭蹭赵磊的阴茎，“磊哥～你干嘛～快点～”赵磊可以算是两人之间的纽带，两个人相比于对方，都明显更喜爱赵磊。赵磊深知郭子凡突如其来的比以往性事里更“过分”的撒娇是因为什么，看一旁的焉栩嘉已经跃跃欲试了，伸手拿了个枕头垫在郭子凡的头后，把焉栩嘉捞过来，让他跨坐在郭子凡的胸膛。焉栩嘉不知道这个姿势是要干什么，疑惑地回头看向赵磊。但郭子凡非常清楚明白，轻轻踹了一脚赵磊来表达对他的控诉，但还是伸手搂过焉栩嘉，把他半软的那根含入嘴中。 “啊！”没想到哥哥会做这个，焉栩嘉惊呼出声，继而就感受到了痒意。正在内心纠结要不要跟哥哥说让他舔一舔，郭子凡就好似看穿了他一样动着舌头舔他的柱身，还时不时刻意地划过顶端的小口，逼出焉栩嘉的呻吟。“原来我们嘉嘉喜欢这个啊。”赵磊已经扩张到一半，便拉过郭子凡的手示意他自己继续扩张，自己啧从背后贴着焉栩嘉，叼起他后颈的一小块皮吮吸，留下一个草莓印。手也往下身探，刺激他的囊袋。郭子凡也用空余的那只手扣弄他的乳头。两个哥哥没想到的是，焉栩嘉直接被这些刺激逼到落下了一滴生理泪水。郭子凡使劲眨了眨眼，然后带着笑意抬手揉了揉焉栩嘉的头发：“磊哥，嘉嘉好像爽哭了。”“没有！呜……”被这么一说焉栩嘉觉得自己像是不受控一样，鼻子一酸就又要落泪。两个哥哥急忙去捏捏他的肩膀，拍拍他的后背哄着他。“嘉嘉，嘉嘉，别哭啊，我已经扩张好了，你要不要来。”郭子凡示意赵磊从自己身上起来，询问焉栩嘉的意见。焉栩嘉赌着气，响亮地回了声“要！”，就往后挪了挪，分开郭子凡的腿就要插进去。“等下。”赵磊突然喊停，两人都楞楞地看着他。赵磊把郭子凡翻了个身，让他跪在床上，自己则靠着床头坐着：“嘉嘉从后面操你下面的口，我操你上面的。”没给郭子凡说话的机会，赵磊用不可抗拒的力气把他的头按下。焉栩嘉也直接一挺到底。 焉栩嘉虽然不知道顶敏感点，但他非常猛，每一次都把一整根完全送进去，也撑得郭子凡从喉咙中不断发出呻吟。前前后后都被填满，郭子凡仍像一个主导者一样给赵磊口交：时不时用嘴唇裹紧上下吞吐，时不时放松了嘴唇只吞吐顶端，任口水流出，布满整根，然后从根部舔到顶端把口水舔掉，时不时还用舌头逗弄囊袋。赵磊忍的辛苦，却暂时没说什么，等着看他还有什么花样。反转是在焉栩嘉突然顶到了某一点，郭子凡正含着整根，突然抽搐了一下，喉咙里溢出极其大声的呻吟，立马想要吐出嘴里的肉棒。赵磊不会给他这个机会，立刻抚上他后脑勺把他按回去，还教导焉栩嘉：“嘉嘉，你刚刚顶到的那里是他敏感点，你一直往那里点，凡凡会很爽。”焉栩嘉在那块位置顶了几下就找对了位置，抱着想看看有多爽的心态，狠狠地一下一下钉在那个位置。郭子凡本就一个失力被赵磊按着来了个深喉，然后就是后面不间断的顶弄，弄得他全身苏麻。他嘴里不断发出“唔唔嗯嗯”的声音表达他的求饶，奈何焉栩嘉听不懂，赵磊听懂了也不放过他。看赵磊的架势是想要他被焉栩嘉操哭操射，郭子凡认命，想着今天就让他们俩都爽到，便一边悄悄收缩后穴一边卖力地深喉。赵磊感觉到了郭子凡的配合之后就也放开了手任郭子凡动作，终于在十多分钟之后两人一起在郭子凡里面释放了出来。郭子凡一下子瘫了下来，面部肌肉和后穴都酸到不行。三个人都休息了一会之后赵磊拍拍郭子凡的屁股：“去洗澡吧。”两人对视一眼，郭子凡就知道赵磊要和焉栩嘉单独谈谈，便带着手机进浴室打算泡个澡。  
焉栩嘉在床上翻了两下，突然想到了什么似的起身，把赵磊按在床头，学郭子凡的样子把赵磊的肉棒含进嘴里。赵磊惊的一缩，把焉栩嘉捞起来：“嘉嘉，你不用这样。”焉栩嘉嘴一瘪就要闹脾气：“磊哥！你就不能多看看我吗！凡哥能做的我也可以，我没比他差到哪去！”赵磊扶正焉栩嘉，让他看着自己的眼睛：“嘉嘉，我们没有不在乎你，只是当时你还小，我和凡凡就很默契的没告诉你。今天你发现了，我们也就不把你排开了。你没必要赌气来做这个，真的毫无快感，还很难受。你要是真愿意做，我们慢慢教你好吗。”郭子凡洗好了澡听见了外面的动静就出来了，顺了顺焉栩嘉的毛：“你们去洗澡吧。”赵磊下床，扯了扯焉栩嘉的手臂，却被焉栩嘉扯回床上。“磊哥，我想。”焉栩嘉纠结了一番，在赵磊走的那一刻还是不受控制地拉住了他。他知道他的两个哥哥都会疼他，但他内心毕竟还是偏向赵磊的，他们还是第一次这样三个人做，他能明显的感觉到两个哥哥之间的默契。他和赵磊是有默契的，但是那种默契存在在除了性事之外的地方。他承认，他吃醋了。郭子凡瞥了眼他们，把房间让给了他们：“我去你们房间呆会，等会把床单泡着过去睡吧。”  
焉栩嘉想，郭子凡也会吃醋的，但哥哥还是给他俩让出了双人空间。他知道，如果哥哥想，也可以再度加入他们，甚至指导他的口活。但那样就太尴尬了，焉栩嘉光是想想就头皮发麻。磊哥是不会觉得尴尬的，他肯定会让凡哥留下来。焉栩嘉此前常常怨赵磊，他看起来像个脚踏两条船的负心汉，明明跟他在一起的时候非常甜，但跟子凡在一起的时候更腻歪。在他们去参加创造营之前，赵磊从来没有对他表达过心迹，焉栩嘉知道赵磊喜欢自己还是偷听到他对子凡说“我不能自私的用喜欢这个理由把他也绑在我身边”，那时候他只听出了赵磊喜欢自己，没有听出这句话暗藏的别的意味。于是他冲进房间，一边质问赵磊一边抱着他撒娇。最后的结果所有人都看到了，焉栩嘉放弃了高考陪着赵磊去了创造营，一起出道。焉栩嘉不后悔，关于赵磊的事情他永远不后悔，就像现在，虽然他紧张到都撑不住自己，只能靠赵磊扶住他，但他还是坚持让赵磊教他。赵磊一只手托住他，另一只手在他脖子处轻轻抚摸：“先把它撸到挺起来，轻轻的。”于是焉栩嘉颤巍巍地伸出手慢慢刺激还软着的那根，不一会它就挺起来了。“先含一点点进去看看习不习惯。”焉栩嘉含进了一半就顶到了舌根，眼眶瞬间就红了，喉咙反上来呕吐感。赵磊感觉到他喉咙收缩知道他难受：“嘉嘉，吐出来。”焉栩嘉没听，稍微吐出来一点点过了几秒又吞进去，这次甚至比上次吞的还深，不出所料又是一阵反胃。“焉栩嘉，吐出来。”赵磊刻意把声音冷下去，果然震慑到了焉栩嘉。他这才放过自己，委屈巴巴抬头看着赵磊。“你不要急，先含手指试试好不好。”郭子凡会听赵磊的话，但只要他决定不听，赵磊说什么都没有，可是赵磊最知道怎么让焉栩嘉乖乖听话。焉栩嘉还是小孩心性，面对喜欢的哥哥温柔又带着一丝娇滴滴的语气和诚恳的视线真的毫无抵抗之力。焉栩嘉被赵磊抱进怀里，张开嘴含进赵磊纤细的指头，两根指头探进去就被含的紧紧的。“舌头动一动。”不得不说焉栩嘉还是有天赋的，一下子就能活动着舌头舔遍所有位置。“张嘴。”“啊——”这下把赵磊逼笑了：“你是在看医生吗，怎么还啊呢。”焉栩嘉只是一时没有反应过来才出声了，这下脸悄悄地红了一个度。“会像刚刚那样反胃，忍一下，如果一直不适应就出声，不准一直忍着听到没。”焉栩嘉眨了两下眼表示好。  
赵磊开始用手指在他喉口轻探，按按舌根。焉栩嘉霎时皱了皱眉头，舌头不受控地卷起，想要把手指推出去，但对赵磊的感情还是使焉栩嘉客服了生理上的不适。就这样，赵磊一点点深入，焉栩嘉也忍下心里想要直接给赵磊口交的欲望慢慢让赵磊带着自己做准备。终于赵磊觉得可以了，把手指拿出来，拍拍焉栩嘉的腰表示可以试试了。焉栩嘉俯下身，经过刚刚的一段他已经没有那么紧张与害怕了，这次他毫无杂念，只想认真的把磊哥伺候好。慢慢把肉棒含到顶到喉头，舌头像刚刚那样舔遍柱身，喉口不自主的收缩给赵磊带来了强烈的快感，他拍拍焉栩嘉，带着他换了个姿势：赵磊半跪在床上，焉栩嘉因为腿来不及动，直接鸭子坐下，抬头含着。赵磊伸手摸摸他脖子：“放松，试试含深一点。”焉栩嘉手搭上赵磊的大腿，尽力放松往下含。赵磊忍住自己想要抽插的欲望让焉栩嘉自己控制深度。虽然焉栩嘉很想吞进去，但还是用力过猛呛到了。他慌忙吐出肉棒，接着就是一连串的咳嗽。赵磊急忙搂住焉栩嘉拍拍他后背，摸摸他喉咙的位置。“不要着急，这个不是一天就能做到的。你试试就靠舔，然后往腮帮子那顶。”看着焉栩嘉这么难受，赵磊的思绪飘回了郭子凡第一次给他口交的时候。郭子凡一向很能忍，第一次出血了也不说，第一次口交的时候他就成功的把赵磊的整根吞了下去，赵磊甚至可以通过喉咙摸到自己性器的形状。后来赵磊也试过这样却失败了，他问郭子凡难不难受的时候郭子凡跟他说每个人的体会不一样的，他不难受。可是赵磊难受，焉栩嘉也难受。赵磊开始怀疑郭子凡是不是又是在骗自己。焉栩嘉按照赵磊说的办法把整根舔一遍，然后含进嘴里往腮帮子那顶。嘴缩紧一点，吸住柱身。赵磊感觉像是在穴里顶，也舒服的很快泻了。他揉揉焉栩嘉的脸蛋：“累不累？”焉栩嘉释放出一个甜甜的笑，说一点也不累。  
两人一起进了浴缸洗澡，焉栩嘉拉住赵磊的手摇摇：“磊哥，你和凡哥第一次是什么时候啊？”小朋友已经完全被安抚好，现在问这个问题也只是好奇，没有任何吃醋的感觉。“比赛完去韩国集训的时候。”焉栩嘉歪头想了想，那个时候自己离磊哥好远呢。“那你们那个时候有想到我吗？”赵磊淡淡地笑了下：“那个时候还没察觉到，后来你回到我们身边了，我觉得我喜欢你俩，但这样很不好嘛，我就去跟子凡说分开，然后我俩就说开了。演唱会之前吧我记得。”焉栩嘉没想到他俩这么早就动了这个心思，想了想竟然觉得有点可怕。但好吧，自己也不是多单纯的人，回想起自己十六岁生日第一次想着磊哥自慰，焉栩嘉还是悄悄红了脸蛋。焉栩嘉问问题和胡思乱想的时候赵磊就把两人都洗好了，拿过毛巾丢给焉栩嘉：“擦干了我们回去睡觉吧。”两人回到房间的时候看到郭子凡躺在焉栩嘉的床上玩着手机。两人都有些意外，他们都以为郭子凡会躺到赵磊的床上。“panpan，过来一起睡不？”郭子凡扯了扯被子伸了个懒腰：“你不嫌挤啊？我还怕掉下去呢。你们俩一起睡吧。”身体疲倦，大脑兴奋，三人舒服的躺在床上却又睡不着，虽然关了灯，但还在想着各自的事。  
焉栩嘉不知道的是，他偷听到他们俩谈话的时候，郭子凡已经决定了陪赵磊去创造营。赵磊说不过郭子凡，就也接受了。焉栩嘉听到那句话的上一句就是郭子凡问赵磊“那嘉嘉呢？”。后来郭子凡还是跟龙丹妮说不去了，听了赵磊的话当一个乖乖的大学生，好好拍戏。  
赵磊不知道，其实郭子凡确实是在骗他。第一次口交之后的两天，郭子凡的喉咙都火辣辣的疼，还能吐出来血。但是当时他看着赵磊担心的眼神，听他舒服的喘息，就觉得无论怎么样也要让磊哥舒服，一个狠心就做到了最后。  
焉栩嘉也不知道，以前的郭子凡也是个动不动就吃醋的小朋友。赵磊不知道安慰了他多少次，直到焉栩嘉陪着赵磊去了创造营。  
赵磊和焉栩嘉都不知道，郭子凡后来不无理取闹了不是因为突然长大了，也不是赵磊以为的“创造营太久联系不到暂时懂得珍惜了”，是因为郭子凡感觉到了在赵磊心里焉栩嘉的分量变得越来越重，已经就要跟自己一样重要了。郭子凡到两人房间的第一选择自然是躺在赵磊的床上，可赵磊今天明显表现出了对焉栩嘉明显的偏爱。郭子凡想，大概是因为嘉嘉是第一次吧，虽然这样，但自己现在已经没有优势让赵磊偏爱自己了。想着想着郭子凡就从赵磊的床上起身，把床收拾的好像没有躺过一样，转身就上了焉栩嘉的床。回去之前他埋在赵磊的枕头里深深吸了一口气，好像赵磊在身边一样。当时是自己放弃的，现在也没有理由吃醋。  
郭子凡背对着他们，自然也没有看到焉栩嘉用手机打了一行字给赵磊：凡凡好像有点难过。赵磊拍拍焉栩嘉，走到对床俯身亲了郭子凡一口：“在胡思乱想什么呢。”郭子凡一惊，抹了把眼泪坐起身。赵磊像是读懂了他的心一样拉过他的手捏捏：“你们俩对我都一样重要，少了谁都不行。是我不专一，不是你不好。”郭子凡摇摇头：“嘉嘉他更爱你，我没有坚定陪你去参赛，你跟他在一起会很幸福，也不用这么累的维持我们三个人的关系。”“凡哥，”刚刚在装睡的焉栩嘉突然开口，吓了郭子凡一跳，“我坚定的去了是因为那个时候我什么都不知道。我只知道磊哥喜欢我，我就一定要陪他。但你知道磊哥喜欢的是我们俩，有我陪了你就不用去了，也不会给我们带来麻烦。我也很喜欢你，我也离不开你。所以凡哥，你不要再想什么有的没的，相信你自己，相信我，也相信磊哥好吗。”郭子凡借着月光看清赵磊和焉栩嘉脸上认真的神色，突然咧开嘴笑了，跳下床就躺在了焉栩嘉旁边：“那就一起睡吧！”赵磊勾起嘴角：“那我就在这睡了啊，太挤了。”“不行！”两人一起反对。

“好啦，一起睡，你们小心掉下床喔。”赵磊回到自己床上，搂住两人，“晚安我的两个小宝贝。”


End file.
